


Empirical

by peachdrop



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: A bit racey? We'll see if I have to change ratings, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachdrop/pseuds/peachdrop
Summary: Sana just wants to help her finger- uh, figure herself out.





	Empirical

**Author's Note:**

> əmˈpirik(ə)l
> 
> adjective 
> 
> based on, concerned with, or verifiable by observation or experience rather than theory or pure logic.

Eunha gathers her things up off of Sana’s floor, the buttons on her top mismatched and her overall image quite disheveled as she hurriedly makes her move to leave. As she does so, she mutters an onslaught of curses under her breath and angrily glowers at the other girl who, on the other hand, looks unphased and very much relaxed as she redresses.

"You don’t have to look so angry. We can always raincheck." The Osaka native winks in an effort to console her.

Raincheck? Eunha scoffs. She’d have to really hate herself or have no self-respect whatsoever to do this with her again. "Do you have any idea how humiliated I feel right now?"

"You shouldn't. We had fun right? It just got cut short, no big deal." She tilts her head, smirks and makes a move to touch her but Eunha slaps her away.

"It got cut short because of another girl. Am I supposed to feel good about that or?"

Sana frowns, her playfulness slowly getting sucked right out of her. She sits down on the edge of her bed and crosses her legs. "She’s not another girl. She's my roommate and I told you from the start; I don’t do it when she’s around. It’s nothing personal."

No matter how upfront she is, her hook-ups always end up feeling more entitled than they should be. 

How annoying.

Eunha silently seethes at the girl for being so reasonable (a huge contrast to her usual self). It's true, it's not like she wasn’t warned beforehand about this or anything. In fact it was brought up every time she came over for the month they’ve been doing it like a persistent disclaimer (this being the first that her roommate actually came around to cockblock). 

It was the only rule she had at her place but it was also one of those things Eunha hadn’t taken seriously. To her, it had always sounded very much like a joke.

But then the door opens, a voice calls out, and suddenly her titties are abandoned and cold.

In any case, it stings way more than she'd ever think possible to find out otherwise.

And it's not like she cared so much about the sexual satisfaction to be reacting this way either. It was the _rejection_ – being cast aside because of a bigger priority or higher importance.

If she wanted to feel her usual insecurity, she’d could just do anything else. Casual flings were the last thing she’d let make her feel like shit.

"Whatever," she mumbles, not wanting to say she's right but basically conceding. She slips on her shoes. "But before I go, I have to ask – why?" 

"Why what?"

"It’s not like you guys share a room and you have a lock. Why do you have that kind of rule anyway? And don't say it's because you're considerate because I know you're not."

Interesting.

It’s the first time she’s ever been asked that. Honestly, she’s never thought about it before. "I don’t know. I can’t really explain it… but it feels wrong."

Eunha’s still scowling at her but now, she’s more resigned than mad. "That's stupid. Is she your roommate or your wife?"

"Momo? She’s my best friend, silly.”

The short-haired girl rolls her eyes. Somehow she’s leaving feeling more sorry for her than she is of herself. "I’m going. Make sure to delete my number.” She opens the door and her back coolly disappears out of plain view.

Sana lingers around for a few seconds as her words hang in the air.

She couldn’t care less about cutting contact with Eunha but her question rings in her ears.

_Why do you have that kind of rule anyway?_

She starts to wonder but she shakes it off.

Who cares?

It’s never been good for her to think too seriously.

♡ ♡ ♡

The TV is on to a mukbang show segment and she has her favourite brand of banana-flavoured chips at hand when Momo finally comes out to see her. She takes a seat next to her on the couch, already changed into sweats and out of the outfit she wore to the movie night she had at Chaeyoung’s place.

Sana expects to hear all about how her evening went (it’s what they usually do when the other person can’t make it to plans). However, the dancer remains strangely quiet. She’s also not stuffing her hand down her bag to mooch off of her snack so that was a red flag in itself.

Sana realizes she's out of it and decides to wave a hand in front of her face to get her attention.

It works. 

She finally addresses her, "Oh, hey. I saw Eunha on her way out. Rough night?”

"For her anyway. How about you? Something wrong?"

"What?"

"You were staring blankly into space and that only happens during school or when Mina talks to you."

It doesn’t really take a lot of coaxing to get something out of Momo so the girl hesitantly but quickly groans out, “Um it's... I was thinking about something."

"What about?"

"Well, earlier at Chaeyoung's place..." She shifts in her seat, the expression on her face clearly troubled but ready to spill everything.

"Did she force you guys to watch another boring, lesbian indie film?"

"No. I mean, yeah she did that but the movie wasn't important.”

And then she spends the next 15 minutes or so recounting everything that happened from everyone making the usual ‘Dahyun wasn’t invited’ jokes to her still being banned from holding the snack bowl. The basic gist of it all though was that they started talking about sex and Jeongyeon (followed by the others) started to tease her about her extreme naïvety in every single sense.

"So? Do you want me to get back at her for you? I can break one of her leg-"

"N-"

"-o projects again if you-"

Momo stops her from going too far with her protectiveness. "No, that's not it. It hit me that maybe they have a point."

Sana blinks, not really getting it.  Yeah, everyone and their moms knew Momo didn't do those kinds of things – i.e clubbing, one-night stands, Tinder (all of which Sana did… moms included). But that was who Momo was. She’s always been the untainted one in their friend group and she always seemed quite fine and happy that way too. So why now?

"What point?"

"In my 20 years, I’ve never done anything than probably have one crush. I started to think maybe I’m weird and I’m still some kid like Jeong said. And also everyone has themselves figured out by now too: Chaeng's gay, you're bisexual, and Nayeon's a narcissist. But me? I don’t know what I like or anything at all.”

“C’mon, you’re not weird.”

“Sana, my one crush was on Spongebob.”

"…Hmmp ok. I see what you mean but you don’t have to force it. I mean, it'll happen and do you really want to change or is this because you feel pressured or whatever?”

“I want to…”

“And before anything else, you want to... know what you're into?" 

Momo nods.

Huh.

She never thought she'd have this talk with Momo but in retrospect, she should’ve expected this day to come. Her roommate would’ve had to shed her pure maiden image sooner or later (especially being around her bad influence and presence for so long).

 _Unless_ she wanted to become a monk or nun that is, which thankfully isn’t the case.

“But I don't know where I'd even start." She says dejectedly.

It’s at that moment that the subject at hand starts to excite Sana.

How odd.

It’s almost the same feeling charging batteries gives her but noticeably more intense.

Why was that?

She bites her lip, the gears in her head turning.

Almost subconsciously she blurts out, "I could help."

And as her best friend of more than a decade looks at her with such hope and anticipation, she gets an idea so absurd and outrageous but also incredibly capable of working that her heart almost beats out of her chest.

In that split second, she understands what she wants to propose to her.

Momo's eyes are sparkling and her mouth moves to question the sentiment further but it never comes.

She’s silenced, the inquiry buried back down in her throat, as Sana presses her own mouth on hers in an abrupt kiss.

Oh.

♡ ♡ ♡

Sana pulls back first. She has a pretense of being in control but she’s winging everything and kind of shaking inside. "Jeongyeon said you're inexperienced. So of course, what you need is experience, right?”

"Experience..." Momo touches her bottom lip with her fingertips in confusion. For someone as clueless as she is, she isn't too caught up on being smooched out of the blue or the weirdness of this all but rather where it was that Sana was going with this. "And?"

"And that's where I come in. You can use me."

"Use you?" 

"I’ll be your test subject. You can kiss me or make out with me or anything else and see what you like. You know, mainly if you like girls or vanilla shit, that kind of stuff."

The idea is too out there to wrap her head around but she slowly starts to get it. It's like how people try free food samples in marketplaces to see if they want to purchase the real thing. It sounds like a good solution to figure herself out but she isn't quite 100% sold on the idea and she doesn't know why Sana would be so willing to do it either.

"I don't know... Wouldn't it be awkward - us doing that?" 

"Why would it be?"

"You're regrettably my best friend."

"What? Did you say regre-"

"I said you're my best friend"

Sana drops it but sulks. "Who else would be better for you to experiment with other than me? A stranger?"

Momo fiddles with her sleeves, the thought both repulsing and terrifying her. "No! That’s crazy. I should be comfortable with them at least.”

“And who are you the most comfortable with?”

“...You.” Momo pouts.

That gets Sana to smile really big. "Okay, trust me then. First things first, how did the kiss feel?"

"I don’t know. You caught me off guard so it didn't really register.”

Ouch, that sort of hurts her ego. She huffs and throws her arms in the air in disbelief. "Are you serious? I'm like the best kisser.”

"Wow, you're so humble."

"I’m sorry but for your information I usually make people forget their own names and you're saying it didn't register!?"

She rolls her eyes. "I said you caught me off guard. Maybe you just think too highly of yourself."

"As if. Do you know I can do that thing with my tong-“

Hold on.

Light-bulb idea.

She smirks.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that-"

Momo looks slightly scared but it's too late.

Sana pushes onto her again and her back hits the couch cushions as the girl kisses her more passionately. 

The key difference this time around is…

Momo gasps, her eyes going wide in shock as she feels it. She doesn't even know how her mouth opened.

It's new to her and she's unsure of how to react at first but she sort of eases into it after a while. Truthfully, it leaves her feeling all dazed and light-headed and tingly; Sana didn't lie when she confessed she was good.

However, surprisingly, it's not her that breaks the trance.

A weird sound reminiscent of a moan escapes and when they separate for air, they both look flustered but Sana, just a little bit more. "How was that?"

Momo clears her throat and replies in a tiny voice. "It felt nice.”

Nice?

Was that the word for it?

Sana's mind is kinda blank so she just repeats it back. “Y-yeah, nice.”


End file.
